The Legacy of Sunstar
by Blossom The Cat
Summary: For many moons EarthClan has been isolated from the other Clans. Follow EarthClan's best known leader from birth to death, and experience her decisions and battles first hand. Facing her most difficult decision ever as a leader, what will Sunstar do? UPDATES EVERY WEEKEND.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A piercing shriek ripped through the cool night air. The wind howled through the hollow as a deep grey cat bolted over to a nest of brambles, her mouth full of herbs. Another shriek, and the grey cat pushed her way into the bramble nest.

"Dovepelt, is she doing ok?"

The grey cat dropped the herbs at the paws of a snowy white cat with amber eyes. Dovepelt nodded and a golden tabby queen was lying on the ground, panting for breath.

"Mallowleaf, the kits will be here very soon!"

The grey cat warned the golden tabby as she licked her shoulder. Mallowleaf gasped as another contraction rippled through her body. The grey cat crouched down and a dark grey kitten slithered out onto the mossy ground.

"Congratulations Mallowleaf, you have a little tom!"

Mallowleaf didn't respond as another kit was born. It was a golden tabby, identical to its mother. It gave a faint squeak of protest as Dovepelt started licking it.

"There, this one is a female. Here are your kits Mallowleaf."

They grey cat nosed the tom over to Mallowleaf and he and his sister started suckling, kneading Mallowleaf's belly with tiny paws. Mallowleaf purred and Dovepelt left the nursery quietly.

"Here, eat these if you feel any pain."

The grey queen nudged the herbs towards the nursing queen. Mallowleaf blinked her blue eyes in acknowledgement and looked down at her kits, purring contentedly. The grey cat left the nursery and Dovepelt was waiting in the shadows.

"How are they?"

A pale ginger cat came padding over, buffeted by the strong winds.

"You have two healthy kits. If you want, you can go in and see them Thorntail."

The ginger tom went into the nursery to see his kits. The grey cat blinked as a bright light blinded her. She narrowed her eyes to thin slits and saw the sun, but a thick grey cloud battled to cover it.

"An omen!"

Dovepelt took a step nearer to the grey queen.

"Mistlefur? What do you see?"

Mistlefur shook her head and the vision disappeared.

"The sun and the cloud. They are fighting…"

Dovepelt watched as Mistlefur trotted back into her den, looking back at the nursery. She hoped that Mallowleaf's kits would be ok, and that they weren't part of the omen…

~Author: I LOVE WARRIORS! This is my first warriors Fanfiction and I hope that you all enjoy it and please review! If you want to include an OC, leave the cat's name and appearance in a review and give me their personality. Bye-bye for now!~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sunkit crouched in the bush, waggling her hindquarters as she prepared to pounce. Her prey was a well-muscled brown tom with emerald green eyes. He passed the bush where the golden kit was hiding, and she hurtled out, leaping onto his back.

"Ha! Got you!"

The brown tom purred and rolled over, gently pressing down on her.

"Eep! Mother!"

Mallowleaf emerged from the nursery along with Cloudkit, Sunkit's brother.

"Sunkit, how many times have I told you not to bother the warriors?"

She shook her head and picked her kit up by the scruff.

"I'm so sorry Hawkclaw!"

The stocky brown tom shook his head, sighing as he got up.

"It's not a problem Mallowleaf. I can tell that Sunkit here will grow up to be a fine warrior!"

Sunkit squeaked happily but her mother snorted.

"That she may be, but right now she is only two moons old and she needs to come back into the nursery!"

Mallowleaf carried her protesting kit back into the nursery and Cloudkit followed her in. Sunkit was placed into a soft mossy nest and huffed. She curled up into a ball and wrapped her tail over her nose.

"Sunkit, I'm all for exploration, but wait until you are a little bit older, please? And that's the third time you've ambushed Hawkclaw since the half-moon!"

Mallowleaf scolded her daughter gently. Cloudkit curled up next to his sister and nuzzled her flank. The golden queen turned and padded over to a jet black queen at the other end of the nursery.

"Hello Berryclaw, how are you feeling?"

Berryclaw, her belly swollen with kits, grunted in reply. Mallowleaf huffed sympathetically and licked the black queen's head. Sunkit was sleeping peacefully along with Cloudkit, and Mallowleaf lay down and wrapped her tail protectively around her kits.

*Sunkit's dream*

_Sunkit was padding through the camp, and she went into Mistlefur's den. Herbs were jammed into every nook and cranny there was, but it wasn't Mistlefur who was sitting there. It was a dark ginger tom with a fluffy mane of fur around his neck._

"_Hello, young Sunkit."_

_Sunkit jumped in surprise that the strange cat knew her name. Her fur fluffed up defensively and she let out a squeaky growl. The tom swung his massive head to look at the terrified kit. His eyes were blue, and they were full of life._

"_Don't be afraid, Sunkit. I am here only to speak."_

_The tom seemed familiar…_

"_Are you Goldfur?"_

_Goldfur was Mistlefur's mentor, the previous medicine cat of EarthClan. He had gone to join StarClan a moon before Sunkit was born, but she had heard stories of him. He had been at the birthing of the last leader, and was said to have spent his entire life along with him._

"_Indeed. We are not going to hurt you, Sunkit."_

_Sunkit whirled around and saw Tawnystar, the last leader of EarthClan. He was a stocky tabby, with amber eyes and a white tail. _

"_We are here to warn you."_

_Goldfur nodded and he got up, padding over to the small kit. _

"_You are destined for great things, Sunkit."_

_He looked to the sky and Tawnystar nudged her flank._

"_The sun and the cloud will battle for power. One will bring light, the other bring dark."_

_Goldfur was looking up, and Sunkit gasped when she saw what he was looking at. The sun was shining, but a cloud was threatening to block it out._

"_Be careful, Sunkit. You can't always tell who your enemies are…"_

*end of dream*

Sunkit was woken by a swaying motion. Mallowleaf was carrying her daughter out of the nursery, and Cloudkit was being carried by their father, Thorntail.

"Mother, where are we going?"

Mallowleaf didn't reply instantly; instead she waited until they were at the training patch. A dry patch of earth was where the apprentices and warriors trained every day.

"Berryclaw is kitting. I'm going to help Mistlefur, and you two are going to watch Muddypaw and Flowerstem train."

Mallowleaf trotted over to the nursery where Berryclaw was screeching in pain. Mistlefur followed along swiftly, and Muddypaw and his mentor Flowerstem came over to the training patch.

"Hello Sunkit, Cloudkit. You're your mother know you're over here?"

Flowerstem asked, looking at the nursery.

"Berryclaw is kitting. Mother said that we have to wait here."

Muddypaw purred and head-butted his mentor lightly.

"Let them be, it will keep them out of trouble!"

Flowerstem huffed but allowed the excited kits to watch. Muddypaw stalked around her in a circle, his fur bristling. Flowerstem growled and swiped at his front paws.

"Missed!"

Muddypaw dodged to the other side, but Flowerstem swept her paw and knocked his legs out from under him.

"Oof!"

Flowerstem jumped onto her apprentice's back and pinned him down, dragging her paws along his back with sheathed claws. Muddypaw hissed and writhed beneath her, but Flowerstem had his shoulders pressed into the earth.

"That's so cool!"

Sunkit hopped happily and turned to face her brother, who was watching with wide eyes.

"Come on Cloudkit! Let's practice!"

Cloudkit looked apprehensive. His sister liked to play rough.

"Don't worry, I'll be Muddypaw!"

Cloudkit nodded as Sunkit crept around him, darting forward. Cloudkit swiped and knocked her paws out. Sunkit fell and he jumped on her back, forcing her shoulders into the dirt.

"I got you!"

Sunkit went limp beneath his paws, and he loosened his grip. Suddenly, Sunkit sprung upwards, and sent her brother flying. She pounced on Cloudkit's belly and pawed it gently.

"No fair!"

Sunkit squeaked triumphantly and Flowerstem came over.

"That's an interesting twist on our move! Nice job you two!"

Sunkit's eyes shone with pride, and she jumped when a loud shriek came from the nursery. Mistlefur came out and went over to Palestripe.

"Come on, Palestripe. You can come in and see your kits!"

The light grey tom bounded into the nursery and Mallowleaf padded over to her scuffling kits.

"Sunkit and Cloudkit have helped us work on a new move."

Flowerstem told the golden queen.

"Well, as long as they didn't cause any trouble!"

Mallowleaf directed Sunkit and Cloudkit back into the nursery where Palestripe, Berryclaw and their kits were.

"What are you going to call them?"

Sunkit hid beneath Palestripe as she looked at her new nursery mates. Berryclaw purred and touched each one with her tail as she named it.

"This is Redkit."

She tapped a dark ginger kit who was nestled between a very pale grey kit and a bracken coloured kit.

"The bracken tom is called Brackenkit, the long furred brown tabby is called Leafkit and the grey kit is called Dewkit."

Sunkit purred and licked Leafkit. He seemed a little unresponsive.

"Berryclaw, is Leafkit ok? He's not moving much…"

Berryclaw nudged Leafkit. He wasn't moving.

"Go fetch Mistlefur!"

Mallowleaf herded Palestripe out to fetch Mistlefur. Berryclaw howled and nosed Leafkit, hoping for a response. Mistlefur rushed in and inspected Leafkit.

"I'm sorry Berryclaw."

Berryclaw hung her head, her eyes glazed with grief. Mistlefur shook some poppy seeds from her pad.

"Eat these. They will help."

Berryclaw licked up the small black seeds and Mistlefur moved the still kit out of the nursery and lay it in the middle of the camp.

"Come on Sunkit. That's enough for today."

Mallowleaf picked up Sunkit by her scruff and dropped her into their mossy nest. She curled up around her two kits and licked their fur until she fell into a purring sleep. Sunkit watched as Berryclaw's tiny kits suckled, and she rested her head on her paws. _What did Goldfur mean when he said that I was destined for great things? Am I going to be clan leader someday?_

~Author: Thank you to my first two reviewers: Guest and XxMusichunterxX for their characters, Hawkclaw and Hollowberry (she will feature in the next chapter). Please keep reading and sending in your OCs. Bye-bye for now!~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sunkit purred and gently batted Dewkit away. The pale grey she-kit squeaked in protest and rolled into her brother, Brackenkit. He mewed and pounced on his sister. They were now half a moon old, and they were as energetic as Sunkit.

"Hey! No fair Sunkit! You're bigger than me!"

Dewkit wriggled out from under her bigger brother. Dewkit was the run of the litter, but Berryclaw loved her just as much as her brothers.

"Sorry Dewkit!"

Dewkit huffed and pounced on Sunkit's tail. Mallowleaf shooed Sunkit and Cloudkit out of the nursery so that Mistlefur could prepare a nest for Hollowberry. The golden brown tabby queen was expecting Icetail's kits, and she was moving into the nursery.

"I can't wait until Hollowberry moves in!"

Hollowberry was known for her sharp tongue, but she had a soft spot for the Clan kits. Sunkit scampered off to the Climbing Tree, a small tree where the apprentices play.

"Hey kits!"

Swallowpaw was sitting on one of the lower branches of the Climbing Tree, peering down at them. He landed with a thud on the dry earth beside Cloudkit.

"Where you going?"

Sunkit puffed out her chest proudly.

"We're going exploring!"

Swallowpaw checked to make sure no one was looking before nosing the kits behind the tree.

"This is a secret way out of camp!"

He led the way, the two kits following. Cloudkit was hesitant, but Sunkit loved an adventure, and she fearlessly followed the apprentice through the shady trees.

"This is so cool!"

She looked around, her eyes wide. Swallowpaw looked up and his fur fluffed up defensively.

"Look out!"

Sunkit looked up and saw a blur of feathers and an outstretched talon, Before she knew what was happening, her paws had left the ground and something was holding onto her ear.

"Help me!"

Sunkit writhed and squirmed, and she landed with a thud on her side. She tried to get up, but she was to dizzy to stand up properly. Cloudkit looked at his sister and ran back to camp, screeching.

"Mistlefur! Mistlefur!"

The dark grey medicine cat poked her head out of the hole in the tree where she kept her herbs.

"What is it Cloudkit?"

The terrified kit said nothing, but ran back to where Sunkit was lying, Mistlefur following rapidly. The tiny golden kit was lying, blood pumping out of a wound on her ear.

"What happened?"

Swallowpaw was pressing cobwebs to her ear, trying to stem the flow of blood. Mistlefur looked at the she-kit in horror before carefully lifting her by her scruff and carrying her into camp.

"Sunkit? Sunkit!"

Mallowleaf watched in shock as her poor kit was carried into the hollow tree that was the medicine cat's den, blood pulsing from her left ear.

"Mistlefur! What happened to my kit?"

She thrust her way into the den and crouched down by her daughter. Cloudkit and Swallowpaw waited nervously by the entrance. Swallowpaw scuffed his paw on the dirt.

"We were going exploring, and an eagle grabbed Sunkit."

Mallowleaf nudged Sunkit, and Sunkit mewled weakly. Mistlefur nosed her away so that she could tend to the injured kit.

"She'll be fine, Mallowleaf. Trust me."

*Sunkit's dream*

_Sunkit opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the camp again, but this time neither Tawnystar or Goldfur were waiting. It was a grey and white striped tabby with glazed blue eyes._

"_Sunkit."_

_Her voice was raspy and she turned her face to Sunkit._

"_Do not fear me, Sunkit. I am Foxtail, one of the old warriors of EarthClan."_

"_Are you here to take me to StarClan?"_

_Sunkit's voice was a harsh whisper. She didn't want to join StarClan just yet. She wasn't even three moons old yet!_

"_No, young Sunkit. You play an important part in EarthClan's future."_

_Foxtail got up and touched her nose to Sunkit's head._

"_Never forget, you are unique. And you will succeed."_

*end of dream*

Mistlefur watched the tiny kit anxiously. The eagle had taken a huge chunk from Sunkit's left ear, and the kit had been drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Mistlefur? Is that you?"

Sunkit's eyes flickered open and the medicine cat rushed over.

"Yes, Sunkit."

The golden she-kit raised her head sleepily and went to swipe a paw over her ear. She stopped and looked at Mistlefur, her eyes wide with fear.

"What happened to my ear?"

Sunkit wailed, struggling to her paws. She stumbled out of the tree and over to the stream that ran through the middle of the camp.

"An eagle took a chunk off your ear."

Sunkit looked at her reflection. One ear was normal, the other crusty and missing most of the tip, the edge ragged.

"Sunkit!"

Cloudkit ran over, splashing through the shallow water. He stopped short when he saw Sunkit's ear.

"Are you ok?"

Sunkit shook her head and Mistlefur nosed her back into the medicine cat's den. Sunkit obeyed, trudging miserably behind Mistlefur.

"Come on Cloudkit."

Mallowleaf herded her kit back into the nursery where Hollowberry was lying next to Berryclaw. Duskstorm was waiting outside.

"What are you going to do with Sunkit?"

Mallowleaf looked at the black tom in confusion.

"What on earth do you mean?"

"Well, is she going to be allowed back into the nursery looking like that? She'll scare the kits!"

Mallowleaf's fur was fluffed up to twice its normal size, and she bared her teeth in a snarl.

"Of course you mouse-brain!"

"Are you certain?"

Mallowleaf let out a yowl of fury and launched herself at Duskstorm, raking unsheathed claws down his muzzle. He growled and swiped at her ears, hissing.

"What is going on here?"

Snowstar came down from the leader's den to see what was going on. Mallowleaf was hissing at Duskstorm, her claws digging into the earth.

"This fox-heart thinks that Sunkit shouldn't be allowed back into the nursery!"

Mallowleaf stalked into the nursery, her tail still lashing angrily.

"Duskstorm, it is Mallowleaf's decision on what she should do with her kit. Sunkit will not be treated differently because of what happened to her ear."

Snowstar told the grey warrior. He padded back into his den, and they were arguing so loudly that Sunkit heard it from the medicine cat's den.

"Mallowleaf doesn't love you any less Sunkit."

Mistlefur soothed the young kit. Sunkit curled up and wrapped her tail around her nose, letting out a small huff.

~Author: I love writing and this scene has sort of been adapted from Crookedstar's Promise, my favourite of the Warriors Super Editions, except Mallowleaf still loves Sunkit. Please keep reading and sending in your OCs! Bye-bye for now!~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sunkit bounded happily through the stream, her brother Cloudkit padding behind her.

"No, you're wrong! Hawkclaw would make the best mentor!"

Sunkit insisted. She and Cloudkit were debating who they wanted as their mentors when they became apprentices, even though it would be another three moons until they were old enough. Sunkit's torn ear had finally healed, and she no longer had to visit Mistlefur to keep it free of infection.

"I want Icetail once he recovers!"

Hollowberry's mate, Icetail, was ill with whitecough. Mistlefur had moved him into his own special nest so that no other cats got infected. Whitecough could easily turn into the fatal greencough, and that could kill a cat in days.

"Yeah, but Hawkclaw is bigger than Icetail! And tougher! Like me!"

Cloudkit snorted, and Sunkit pounced on him, and they rolled around in the stream.

"You two practicing swimming?"

Hollowberry purred, lying stretched out in the sun, her belly swollen with kits.

"No! Only RiverClan cats enjoy swimming!"

Sunkit protested, jumping up and shaking the water off her fur.

"Mmm…do that again…it's nice and cool…"

Hollowberry closed her eyes in contentment as Sunkit sprinkled her with water droplets. Sunkit ran over to get some moss and soaked it in the stream.

"Here you go!"

Sunkit squeezed the water from it on Hollowberry's head. The tabby queen purred and Cloudkit fetched his own moss, dripping it onto her swollen belly.

"Sunkit! Cloudkit! What are you doing to poor Hollowberry?"

Mallowleaf came out of the nursery, followed by Dewkit and Brackenkit.

"We're helping Hollowberry cool down!"

Cloudkit went to dampen his moss again, and Mallowleaf shook her head.

"Yes Mallowleaf, it's such a hot day! Come join me!"

Hollowberry beckoned for the golden queen to join her by the stream and cool off. Mallowleaf sighed but padded over and plonked down next to Hollowberry. Dewkit and Brackenkit went to get some moss and accidentally dropped it in the water.

"I'll get it!"

Sunkit dropped her own moss and bounded down the side of the stream, following the moss. She jumped in and paddled back up to where the two sunbathing queens were watching with two pieces of saturated moss in her mouth.

"You're a very good swimmer Sunkit!"

Hollowberry noted as Sunkit dropped the moss on the bank. Dewkit picked one up and drizzled it over Mallowleaf's head. Mallowleaf closed her eyes and purred.

"Here, because you get into so much trouble, why don't you get some dry moss and help Muddypaw and Shiningpaw care for the elders?"

Mallowleaf suggested. Sunkit loved helping Muddypaw and his sister Shiningpaw, and the elders always told such great stories!

"Ok! Come on Cloudkit!"

Sunkit and Cloudkit skipped off to gather some moss for the elders. They literally ran into Muddypaw and Shiningpaw on their way.

"Hi! Can we help you with the elders?"

Sunkit pleaded. Muddypaw shrugged and Sunkit squeaked, stealing some of his moss.

"Hey!"

Cloudkit took some of Shiningpaw's moss, and the two kits scrambled off to the elders den; a small cave near Mistlefur's den.

"Sunkit! Cloudkit! How nice to see you helping out!"

Blazepelt said, squinting at the two kits.

"We're helping Muddypaw and Shiningpaw!"

Robinbreast shook her head, rolling over onto her back, revealing the huge ginger patch on her stomach. Muddypaw came in, dropping is ball of moss at the entrance.

"Hurry up and change this moss! I'm certain that I rolled onto a thron last night!"

Blazepelt snapped at the young apprentice. Shiningpaw gathered up Blazepelt's old nest and spread out the fresh moss. One-ear tucked his paws under his chest and looked at Sunkit.

"You remind me of myself when I was younger. Of course, my entire ear went missing."

When One-ear was an apprentice, a fox invaded the camp and bit off his entire ear.

"Would you like to hear the story about the fox attack?"

Even though Sunkit and Cloudkit had heard the story many times before, they still loved it.

"Yes, yes!"

Sunkit bounded over and curled up next to the old brown tom.

"You! Get me some fresh-kill!"

He snapped at Shiningpaw. The grey flecked tabby she-cat grumbled under her breath as she went to fetch the oldest member of EarthClan some fresh-kill.

"Now then...it was a cold leaf-bare, and everywhere was low on prey. A group of hungry foxes came into the camp, and..."

Shiningpaw returned with a juicy vole, and she dropped it in front of One-ear. He paused his story to take a bite, and then permitted the two kits to take a mouthful before continuing.

"Well, Tawnystar fought off the main dog fox, and in the process he lost a life. I was fighting one of the smaller ones because I was only, oh…about seven moons old, and in one bite it took my ear clear off!"

Sunkit gasped as she always did at this part, and Mallowleaf poked her head into the den.

"Shiningpaw, Mistlefur wants you to go and collect some catmint for her. Sunkit, Cloudkit, you can come back into the nursery!"

"Aww!"

Sunkit and Cloudkit followed their mother out of the elder's den and into the nursery. Dewkit, Brackenkit and Redkit were asleep with Berryclaw, and Hollowberry was still sunbathing by the stream. Mistlefur came over to Hollowberry and her eyes were full of grief.

"I'm sorry. Icetail had greencough, and now…"

Hollowberry hung her head and Mistlefur pushed her nose into the tabby queen's flank.

"He will be welcomed into StarClan by Tawnystar himself."

Hollowberry went to sit vigil for her dead mate. Sunkit looked out and saw the tom cat's body still lying in his special den. Hollowberry went in to sit with him, and she didn't howl like Berryclaw did when she found that Leafkit was dead. Instead, she pressed her nose into his fur and lay still. Very, very still…

~Author: Thanks to my new reviewer, another Guest, for their OC Honeykit. She will be used later on in the story, probably when Sunkit is a warrior. This Clan has a lot of ginger cats…oh well! I have my own ginger cat at home, and they are so sweet! Keep reading and sending in your OCs, and I will update every weekend! Bye-bye for now!~


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sunkit trotted out of the nursery, Cloudkit close behind. It was a very hot day, and the two adventurous kits were determined to get out and explore their territory. Now four moons old, their camp was beginning to get very boring indeed!

"Come on Cloudkit! Shiningpaw will notice!"

Shiningpaw was eating over by the Climbing Tree, and Sunkit was trying to figure out who to sneak past her.

"Watch this!"

Sunkit kicked a pebble across the camp, and it landed in the stream with a small splash. When Shiningpaw was looking for the source of the noise, Sunkit and Cloudkit crept past her and out the secret exit that Swallowpaw had showed them.

"This is so exciting!"

Cloudkit was a little less enthusiastic than his sister.

"What if that eagle comes back?"

Sunkit sighed and shook her head, bounding ahead of her brother.

"It won't! We'll be fine."

The two kits bounced through the forest, swiping at the occasional floating leaf. Sunkit stopped and opened her jaws, tasting the air.

"I smell vole!"

Sure enough, a small brown vole was scuffling around at the edge of a bigger stream. The kits didn't realise it, but that stream was the border between EarthClan and ThunderClan.

"Let's bring it back for the Clan!"

Sunkit pounced, but the vole darted across the stream. Sunkit splashed after it, only to barrel into a sturdy tabby tom.

"Who are you?"

The tom sniffed Sunkit's fur and growled.

"EarthClan! You're coming with me!"

He picked a terrified Sunkit by her scruff and carried her into a strange smelling camp. Stocky cats milled around, most of them growling when the smelt the EarthClan scent off Sunkit.

"Runningwind! Who is this?"

A blue coloured she-cat came towards the tabby holding Sunkit. The tabby dropped Sunkit unceremoniously on the ground and she stood up, her soft kitten fur fluffed up with fear.

"EarthClan. I found this one trespassing by the stream."

Sunkit didn't like being referred to as 'this one' so she sat up straight.

"I'm Sunkit! And I was hunting!"

The blue queen flicked her tail in amusement.

"Well, how old are you Sunkit? And you should show a little respect to the Clan leaders."

Sunkit's eyes widened as she realised who she was talking to.

"I-I'm four moons, Bluestar."

Bluestar nodded.

"Frostfur!"

A pure white queen that looked similar to Dovepelt came out from a nest of brambles.

"Take care of Sunkit here until EarthClan comes looking for her.

Frostfur nodded and nosed Sunkit into the bramble nursery. Three other queens were there, and a pretty tabby looked at her warily.

"Who are you? Where are you from?"

Sunkit raised her head defiantly.

"I am Sunkit of EarthClan!"

Frostfur sighed and padded over to a soft mossy nest and curled up. Sunkit curled up anxiously by the entrance but the tabby beckoned her over with her tail.

"I'm Brindleface. Come, you're not old enough to have left the nursery."

Sunkit snuggled into a little ball against Brindleface. The tabby queen licked her ragged ear and stopped.

"What happened to your poor ear?"

Sunkit laid her ears flat against her head.

"When I was about two and a half-moons old, I went exploring and an eagle grabbed my ear."

A couple of small kits were listening with wide eyes.

"I wriggled free, and the eagle took most of the tip of my ear with it."

One of the kits squeaked and bounced up and down.

"Really? That's so cool!"

Brindleface shook her head and purred.

"No, it's not. How old are you now, Sunkit?"

"Now I'm four moons old!"

An angry yowl startled the peaceful queens and kits. Sunkit recognised that yowl.

"Bluestar! Where is Sunkit?"

Sunkit jumped up and Brindleface followed. Duskstorm and Palestripe were standing at the entrance to the ThunderClan camp.

"Palestripe! Duskstorm! I'm here!"

Sunkit bounded over and stood in front of the two bristling tom cats.

"Sunkit! Are you hurt?"

Palestripe himself had kits, and he knew what it was like to lose one. Sunkit shook her head and Duskstorm growled.

"What happened? Who brought you here?"

"I would thank you to be a little more polite in this camp! Especially when there are young kits around!"

Brindleface snapped, walking over to stand beside Sunkit.

"I think you should leave before anything more happens."

Bluestar came out from her den and addressed the two EarthClan warriors. Palestripe dipped his head respectfully. Duskstorm did the same, albeit unwillingly.

"Thank you for looking after the kit, Bluestar."

"It was the nursery queens who did the most."

Brindleface gave Sunkit one last lick over her ragged ear before the EarthClan cats went home.

"Goodbye Brindleface!"

"Goodbye Sunkit! Try and stay in camp until you're a 'paw!"

Sunkit waved her tail in farewell as she followed Palestripe and Duskstorm out of the ThunderClan camp and across the stream until they were back in EarthClan territory.

"What were you doing in ThunderClan territory?"

Duskstorm was furious with Sunkit for running away.

"I was hunting, and a cat caught me on the other side of the stream. Then I stayed with Brindleface and Frostfur and the other nursery queens until you came to take me back."

Palestripe sighed and Duskstorm growled, plucking the kit up in his mouth and carrying her to the camp. Sunkit squeaked as his teeth pricked her skin, but she didn't squirm. Mallowleaf came running from the nursery, Cloudkit following.

"Sunkit! Are you ok?"

Duskstorm dropped Sunkit and Mallowleaf ran over, nuzzling her little kit.

"Don't ever do that again!"

Sunkit's ears drooped as she followed her mother into the medicine cat's den. Dewkit was sitting with Mistlefur, watching the grey she-cat sorting through her stock of herbs.

"These are poppy seeds; they're good for pain."

Dewkit jumped up and down excitedly.

"I want to be a medicine cat!"

Mistlefur purred and looked at the young kit.

"I'll speak with Snowstar and see what he says."

Dewkit squealed and ran out of the medicine cat's den, nearly knocking Sunkit over.

"I'm going to be a medicine cat!"

Mallowleaf watched Dewkit as she ran into the nursery to tell her littermates. Mistlefur looked up as Mallowleaf and Sunkit entered, and she was the third cat to ask the same question.

"Sunkit! Are you alright?"

~Author: Alright, we get the impression that this is set around Into The Wild, and Sunkit had ventured into ThunderClan territory and is brought back to their camp. Next chapter: Sunkit and Cloudkit's apprentice ceremony. Keep reading and sending in your OCs. Bye-bye for now!~


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Mallowleaf was desperately trying to lick Sunkit's fur in an attempt to make her look presentable for her apprentice ceremony.

"Sunkit! Why can't you stay still like Cloudkit?"

Sunkit wriggled away from her mother and went to sit next to her brother in front of the Meeting Tree. Snowstar was getting impatient, and he called for a meeting once Sunkit was ready.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Meeting Tree for a Clan meeting!"

Apprentices and warriors gathered behind Sunkit and Cloudkit, and the queens, elders and kits waited outside their dens.

"Sunkit and Cloudkit have reached their sixth moon, and it is time for them to become apprentices!"

Sunkit was trembling with excitement as Snowstar named their mentors.

"Sunkit, from this moment on you shall be known as Sunpaw!"

"Sunpaw! Sunpaw!"

The Clan cheered Sunpaw's new name and her fur fluffed up excitedly.

"Hawkclaw! You will be mentor to Sunpaw. Pass on your knowledge and wisdom, and teach this apprentice the warrior code!"

Hawkclaw stepped forward and touched noses with Sunpaw. He sat next to Sunpaw as Cloudkit received his apprentice name.

"Cloudkit, from this moment on you will be known as Cloudpaw!"

"Cloudpaw! Cloudpaw!"

Again, the whole Clan cheered for the new apprentice.

"Dovepelt. You will be mentor to Cloudpaw. This is your first apprentice, and teach him the noble ways of the warrior code."

Dovepelt touched noses with Cloudpaw and the Clan scattered off to do their normal tasks.

"Maybe now you'll get into less trouble!"

Hollowberry padded over, Hailkit and Acornkit scrambling behind her. Hawkclaw snorted and Muddypaw came over with Flowerstem.

"Hawkclaw, can Sunpaw come hunting with me and Flowerstem?"

Muddypaw looked up pleadingly at Hawkclaw. The tabby warrior sighed.

"Very well. You two go on ahead, and we'll catch up."

Sunpaw bounced up and down and joined the pale brown apprentice as they trotted into the forest for her first hunt.

"I smell a mouse!"

Sunpaw's nose twitched as she smelt the furry brown rodent. Sure enough, a plump mouse was nibbling away at a nut beneath a tree. Sunpaw crouched down, but she stepped on a twig. The mouse looked up and Sunpaw pounced.

"Mouse dung!"

Her paws landed on empty ground, and she sniffed in disappointment. Suddenly, her ears shot up and she opened her jaws, tasting the air.

"ThunderClan!"

She exclaimed, fluffing up her fur and lashing her tail. A golden tabby with a fluffy mane, like Goldfur's, a white cat and a plump rusty tom came through the bushes.

"Greetings, young Sunkit."

The golden cat dipped his head. Sunpaw tilted her head in confusion. The golden tom looked familiar…

"Lionheart! I'm actually Sunpaw now."

She recognised the senior ThunderClan warrior and dipped her head respectfully. The plump tom looked nervous.

"Who's this?"

Sunpaw leaned forward to sniff the dark ginger tom. The stench of twolegs clung to his fur.

"Why are you bringing a kittypet through our territory?"

The white cat lowered his head, and the rusty tom did the same.

"I'm Rusty. I'm going to live with ThunderClan."

He raised his head and Sunpaw perked her ears.

"Wow. I've never heard of a kittypet becoming a warrior before!"

Rusty purred and Sunpaw revolved her ears.

"You better go before Dovepelt and Hawkclaw come. They won't be so welcoming!"

Muddypaw advised the three toms. They nodded and started padding off.

"I hope I'll see you at a Gathering sometime Rusty!"

Sunpaw meowed as the cats disappeared into the bracken. Another scent presented itself, and this one made Sunpaw's eyes widen in fear.

"I smell cats! But not ThunderClan…"

Muddypaw fluffed up his own fur, even though he was three a half moons older than Sunpaw.

"The only borders we share are ThunderClan and…ShadowClan!"

"Let's go check it out!"

Sunpaw sniffed the ground, following the scent trail. It led over to a clump of comfrey, and a small, grey and white tom was biting through some of the stems. With a screech, Sunpaw launched herself forward onto the cat's back.

"Intruder!"

Sunpaw hissed and dug her claws into the cat's shoulders. She copied the move that Muddypaw and Flowerstem had shown her moons ago, pressing his shoulders into the dirt.

"Let me go!"

"No! You're stealing our herbs!"

She forced him deeper into the dirt and turned her head to face Muddypaw.

"Let's bring him back to camp and see what Snowstar says!"

Muddypaw nodded and with one cat on either side, the ShadowClan tom was escorted back to the EarthClan camp.

"Snowstar!"

Sunpaw strolled into camp. The white leader raised his head and trotted over.

"Where did you and Muddypaw disappear to?"

He demanded. He stopped when he saw the ShadowClan tom.

"Runningnose! What are you doing with the ShadowClan medicine cat?"

Sunpaw jumped away from the tom in surprise.

"He was stealing comfrey!"

Snowstar growled and Mistlefur came out of her den, Dewkit following.

"Escort him back to the border. Wait for a ShadowClan patrol to take him back. Good work you two."

Sunpaw beamed with pride as she, Muddypaw, Flowerstem and Hawkclaw took Runningnose back to the ShadowClan border. Sunpaw yowled and a brown cat and a white cat with a black foot emerged from the bushes.

"What are you doing with Runningnose?"

The white and black cat demanded, standing on the very edge of the border. Sunpaw recognised the cat from nursery stories; it was the ShadowClan deputy, Blackfoot.

"Your medicine cat was stealing comfrey from our territory. I would thank you to make sure your precious cats stay on the right side of the border Blackfoot!"

Dovepelt growled and shoved Runningnose across the border.

"I hope we don't see you again soon!"

Sunpaw stalked off with the other cats.

"Best. Day. Ever!"

Sunpaw skipped back to camp, a feeling of great success for her first day as an apprentice.

~Author: Thanks again to all my reviewers, XxMusichunterxX and 2 Guests. Please keep reading and sending in OCs. Bye-bye for now!~


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sunpaw scraped some moss together to make a cosy nest. She was glancing around to look for somewhere to put it.

"Hey Sunpaw! Come over beside me!"

Muddypaw called, beckoning lazily with his tail. Sunpaw picked up her moss and dropped it down next to Muddypaw, spreading it out to make a bed.

"Cloudpaw! Come over and sleep next to me!"

Sunpaw called to her brother as he entered the nest. Cloudpaw purred and made his own nest, curling up in it. Fernpaw growled and purposefully kicked Cloudpaw.

"Oops! Sorry Cloudkit!"

She sneered. Fernpaw was one of the senior apprentices, and she had picked up a few traits from her mentor, Duskstorm. Sunpaw got the distinct impression that the dark brown apprentice hated Sunpaw and Cloudpaw.

"Watch your step, Fernpaw!"

Sunpaw shot back. The brown and ginger apprentice narrowed her amber eyes and growled.

"Honestly Muddypaw, what do you see in such a spiteful kit?"

"Honestly Fernpaw, what would he see in a piece of mouse dung like yourself?"

Shiningpaw came in flopping down next to her brother Muddypaw. The two she-cats didn't get along very well, and Sunpaw was glad. She liked Shiningpaw, and the two cats got along very well.

"Hmpf!"

Fernpaw snorted and stalked away. The senior apprentice clearly liked Muddypaw, but he didn't seem overly interested in her. Sunpaw knew that Fernpaw hated her and Cloudpaw.

"Don't worry about Fernpaw."

Shiningpaw muttered in Sunpaw's ear.

"She'll be gone in less than a moon!"

Sunpaw twitched one ear in acknowledgement, wrapping her tail around her paws as she drifted off to sleep.

***Sunpaw's dream***

_Sunpaw was padding through a dank forest, little light filtering through the leaves. A stocky tom cat pushed through the leaves, his pelt ragged with battle scars._

"_Greetings Sunpaw. I am Thistleclaw, an old member of ThunderClan."_

_Sunpaw watched the scarred tom warily, her soft fur fluffing up._

"_And I am Mapleshade!"_

_A queen with coloured splodges came out behind Thistleclaw, purring softly. Sunpaw flattened her ears, baring her teeth in a snarl._

"_We will make you into a great warrior! The greatest warrior the Clans have ever seen!"_

"_So, StarClan cats can train other cats?"_

_Sunpaw ventured curiously. Mapleshade flattened her ears and hissed._

"_StarClan? Those soft kittypets couldn't hurt a flea! No, we are from the Dark Forest!"_

_Her claws raked across the ground, and Sunpaw turned tail and fled. She could hear the heavy pawsteps of Thistleclaw behind her, and she woke up just as teeth sank into her good ear._

***End of dream***

"Sunpaw? Wake up!"

Sunpaw woke up to her brother Cloudpaw prodding her belly with one paw.

"What happened to your ear?"

Sunpaw swiped a paw over her ear, and when she brought it down it was stained with blood.

"Oh, must have been a thorn."

Cloudpaw purred and bounded out of the den. Sunpaw yawned and stretched, following her brother slowly.

"Well Sunpaw, this is the first time I've seen you so calm!"

Hawkclaw purred as Sunpaw padded over. Dovepelt was waiting with him patiently, and she started walking as soon as she arrived.

"We'll be training today. Watch Hawkclaw and me carefully!"

Cloudpaw sat down beside his sister and Sunpaw stifled a yawn. Dovepelt and Hawkclaw crouched low to the ground, stalking around each other. Dovepelt let out a fearsome screech and launched herself at Hawkclaw. The brown tom rolled to the side and swatted Dovepelt, knocking her to the ground. He leaped on her back and forced her into the dirt. Dovepelt went limp and then flew up, whipping around to pin Hawkclaw to the ground, battering his exposed underbelly with sheathed claws.

"Hey, that's my move!"

Sunpaw squealed excitedly, bouncing up and down. Dovepelt let Hawkclaw get up and looked approvingly at the golden apprentice.

"Really? I'm very impressed Sunpaw!"

Sunpaw raised her head proudly as the white warrior praised her.

"Now, you and Cloudpaw practice that move and Hawkclaw and I will watch."

Sunpaw nodded her head and got up, circling around Cloudpaw with her belly brushing the ground. Growling, Sunpaw leaped at Cloudpaw, but he batted her to the ground.

"Eep!"

He jumped on top of her and pushed her into the ground. Sunpaw went limp and leaped into the air, twisting round to swipe Cloudpaw as he fell. Triumphant, she pummelled his belly.

"Good work!"

Snowstar came out of his den and spotted them across the clearing. Cloudpaw scrambled to his paws and he and Sunpaw dipped their heads respectively.

"Thank you Snowstar."

The white leader continued walking and padded out of camp along with Flowerstem, Muddypaw and Duskstorm on the sunhigh patrol.

"Now, Cloudpaw will try to attack Sunpaw!"

Hawkclaw instructed them. Cloudpaw jumped at Sunpaw, but she swatted him to the side and pounced, paddling his back with her hind paws.

"Nice try!"

She leaped off as Cloudpaw jumped up, ramming into his belly. She finished the move by pounding his belly, and Cloudpaw squirmed out of her way.

"That's not what you were supposed to do!"

He protested, licking his underbelly. Dovepelt and Hawkclaw looked on approvingly.

"In the heat of battle, it is uncertain what your opponent will do, so adapting new tactics is important."

Dovepelt turned her gaze to Sunpaw.

"But try to stick to the demonstration during training, alright?"

Sunpaw dipped her head, her fur prickling with shame.

"Now, let's try that again. Cloudpaw, attack Sunpaw!"

Cloudpaw warily circled his sister, still cautious of what the rebellious apprentice would try this time…

~Author: Hello to all! Thanks for reading and reviewing my story! Thanks to Tortoisetail for her OC Fernpaw. It's nice to have another sassy queen in the story! Keep sending in your OCs and review! Bye-bye for now!~


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sunpaw stretched, most of the other apprentices still sleeping. She was on the dawn patrol with Shiningpaw and her mentor, Duskstorm.

"Hurry up Sunpaw!"

Shiningpaw was waiting impatiently for the younger apprentice to catch up. Sunpaw yawned and trotted over to where the rest of the patrol were waiting.

"Are you still not used to dawn patrols?"

Duskstorm grumbled. Sunpaw had been an apprentice for a half-moon now, and Duskstorm couldn't understand why she wasn't used to early patrols.

"Oh, give her a break Duskstorm! I remember a certain apprentice that was always over sleeping!"

Blazepelt rasped. It was unusual to see one of the elders awake so early, but the question was answered when Sunpaw heard a soft snore come from the den.

"I don't know how Robinbreast can sleep with One-ear snoring!"

Blazepelt complained, limping over to the fresh-kill pile. She chose a plump squirrel and settled down by the stream to eat it.

"Come on!"

Duskstorm was already heading out of the camp with Hawkclaw, so Sunpaw and Shiningpaw ran to catch up.

"We're patrolling the ShadowClan border today, to make sure that none of them are trespassing!"

Duskstorm flexed his sharp claws as they walked through the forest. The tom was very aggressive, and any ShadowClan warriors wouldn't get away unscathed.

"What if we do find any trespassers?"

Sunpaw inquired anxiously as they reached the border. Duskstorm was about to answer, when his ears pricked up and he froze. A quiet rustling noise was coming from one of the plants.

"This!"

He bunched his hindquarters and pounced onto a leafy fern plant. An angry yowl came from the cat trapped under him, and the two cats wrestled.

"Blackfoot!"

Hawkclaw hissed as the white and black warrior was pinned to the ground by Duskstorm.

"Get off our territory!"

Duskstorm sank his teeth into Blackfoot's left ear and then released the squirming cat. Blackfoot fled to the ShadowClan border and Duskstorm let out a triumphant howl.

"I swear that cat is up to something!"

Shiningpaw murmured in Sunpaw's ear. They patrolled the rest of the border and Sunpaw had just enough time to catch a juicy vole.

"Can I eat it now Hawkclaw? I'm not on a hunting patrol!"

The tabby warrior relented and Sunpaw gratefully wolfed down the vole, licking her whiskers for any traces of the delicious taste.

"I trust that all was quiet?"

Palestripe came over with Mallowleaf and looked at Duskstorm.

"We ran into Blackfoot, but we soon sent him off!"

Shiningpaw piped up happily. Mallowleaf purred and headed back into camp, along with Palestripe and the dawn patrol.

"Sunpaw!"

Cloudpaw ran over to greet his sister, scraps of moss clinging to his fur.

"Hey Cloudpaw! We caught Blackfoot trespassing!"

Sunpaw informed him, padding towards the apprentices' den.

"Wow! What happened?"

Cloudpaw followed Sunpaw, determined to get more information about the ShadowClan deputy.

"Duskstorm sent him wailing across the border!"

Sunpaw snuggled up in her den, closing her eyes.

"Could you two keep it down please?"

Fernpaw hissed from her own den, opening one eye lazily. Sunpaw huffed and ignored the sharp tongued apprentice, drifting off into a deep sleep.

***Sunpaw's dream***

_Sunpaw was once again padding into the camp, and she saw Foxtail, Goldfur and Tawnystar waiting by the stream._

"_Greetings young Sunpaw!"_

_Sunpaw dipped her head to the former leader of EarthClan._

"_Be careful Sunpaw!"_

_Foxtail rasped, her sightless blue eyes focusing on Sunpaw. Goldfur looked at the apprentice gravely, his expression unreadable._

"_Danger lurks where you least expect it!"_

"_But what do you mean?"_

_Sunpaw pleaded, desperate to figure out what the blind warrior meant. The three cats faded into nothingness, and a loud roar sounded up._

"_Sunpaw!"_

_Sunpaw turned to see her brother Cloudpaw standing beside her, and she realised that they were trapped in some sort of fuzzy cage. A small window showed that they were moving away from the forest._

"_Sunpaw!"_

***End of dream***

"Sunpaw!"

The golden apprentice jolted awake to Muddypaw poking her belly.

"It's Swallowpaw's warrior ceremony!"

Sunpaw hauled herself up and followed Muddypaw into the centre of camp. Snowstar was sitting in the Meeting Tree, Swallowpaw waiting anxiously in front of him.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Meeting Tree for a Clan meeting!"

Snowstar yowled. Warriors and apprentices poured into the centre and sat down, waiting.

"Palestripe!"

The pale coloured warrior raised his head.

"Has Swallowpaw learned the warrior code?"

"He has."

Snowstar nodded his head.

"Swallowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan with your life?"

Swallowpaw was shaking with nervousness and excitement.

"I do!"

"Then from this day forth, Swallowpaw, you shall be known as Swallowtail! May you serve your Clan for many moons!"

Snowstar jumped down from the tree and touched his nose to Swallowtail's head.

"Swallowtail! Swallowtail!"

The Clan cheered for Swallowtail as he held his head high.

"As is tradition, you must sit vigil tonight."

Snowstar informed the new warrior. Swallowtail dipped his head and pushed his way through the thick crowd of cats to get to the warriors' den.

"That will be us someday!"

Muddypaw muttered in Sunpaw's ear. Sunpaw twitched one ear and watched the entrance to the warrior den.

"And then we'll sleep in there!"

Muddypaw seemed so excited. _Not me. _Sunpaw thought to herself, swivelling her head to look at Snowstar's den. _Someday, I will sleep in the leader's den! Someday, I will be known as Sunstar!_

~Author: Now we have Swallowtail, a new warrior. Next chapter is Sunpaw's first gathering. Please keep reading and sending in your OCs! Bye-bye for now!~


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

At dusk, Snowstar was choosing cats to go to the gathering. Sunpaw desperately wanted to go, and she knew that her brother felt the same.

"Mallowleaf, Duskstorm, Palestripe, Hawkclaw, Flowerstem, Muddypaw, Sunpaw, Blazepelt, Swallowtail and Mistlefur will accompany me to the gathering."

Sunpaw squeaked with excitement. She could tell that Cloudpaw was incredibly disappointed not to be going, but she couldn't wait!

"We leave at moonhigh."

The cats went back to their normal duties and Sunpaw bounced around Cloudpaw.

"Isn't it exciting? My first gathering!"

"Yeah, but I'll have to wait at least another moon before I can go!"

Cloudpaw was clearly upset, and Sunpaw felt bad for making it worse. She nuzzled her brother's flank and ran over to where Hawkclaw and Dovepelt were standing.

"Can me and Cloudpaw go hunting today?"

She begged them. Dovepelt looked at the senior warrior.

"I don't see why not."

Hawkclaw looked over at the dejected Cloudpaw and Sunpaw ran over to him.

"Come on! Hawkclaw said we could go hunting!"

Cloudpaw's ears perked up and he and Sunpaw padded out of the camp and over towards the ThunderClan border.

"Why are we going this way?"

Cloudpaw asked as he ran beside his sister.

"ThunderClan are a little more welcoming than ShadowClan, in case you hadn't noticed!"

Sunpaw snorted at his stupidity. She could smell ThunderClan, but the wind was blowing towards them, so it was unlikely that anything was trespassing. She spotted a sparrow pecking in the ground for worms, and she prepared to pounce.

"RREEOOWW!"

The bird gave a cry of alarm and flew away. Sunpaw turned to confront Cloudpaw about why he howled when she was stalking.

"Cloudpaw? Are you alright?"

Sunpaw looked around, but there was no sign of her brother. An old rabbit burrow had opened up, and peering in, Sunpaw could just make out the faint silhouette of a cat in the dark.

"Sunpaw? I think I'm stuck!"

Sunpaw poked her head into the burrow and saw that Cloudpaw was indeed very stuck.

"I'll go and get help!"

"Hello?"

A small grey cat was on the other side of the border, looking at the two EarthClan apprentices.

"My brother's stuck down a hole."

Sunpaw told him. The grey cat trotted across the border and over to the golden apprentice, looking down at Cloudpaw.

"Hmm…if he jumps, we could possible haul him up."

The ThunderClan cat suggested. Sunpaw nodded, thinking that it was worth a try.

"Cloudpaw, if you jump, we'll pull you up!"

She called down the hole. Cloudpaw tensed his muscles and prepared to leap.

"Ready? Jump!"

Cloudpaw launched himself up at the edge of the hole and his claws scrabbled frantically in the dirt. Sunpaw and the grey cat dug their claws into his shoulders and pulled Cloudpaw up and out of the hole.

"Thank you."

Cloudpaw panted, holding his left hind leg off the ground. Sunpaw turned to the grey ThunderClan cat.

"You better go before any warriors come!"

The grey cat dipped his head and scampered off across the border and back into ThunderClan territory. Cloudpaw used Sunpaw for support as he limped back to camp.

"Cloudpaw! What happened?"

Their father Thorntail came over, helping Sunpaw support her brother.

"Cloudpaw fell into a rabbit hole!"

Mistlefur came out of her den and rushed over to Cloudpaw.

"Bring him into my den."

The dark grey medicine cat led Cloudpaw into her de, Dewkit following quickly. The little kit loved learning from Mistlefur, and she was determined to become a medicine cat. Mistlefur was still young, so she wouldn't take over the role for many more moons.

"What happened to Cloudpaw?"

Dewkit was padding behind Sunpaw as she helped Mistlefur lug Cloudpaw into the den.

"Let me see what happened to your leg."

She gently prodded Cloudpaw's leg, and then moved it slightly. He let out an angry yowl as she moved it.

"I've seen this when I was just an apprentice. It's dislocated. Goldfur showed me what to do."

Mistlefur examined Cloudpaw's leg and turned to Sunpaw.

"This will hurt. Hold him still while I pull it into place."

Cloudpaw began to struggle as Mistlefur took his leg in her teeth. Sunpaw held him down while Mistlefur pulled his leg.

"RREEOOWW!"

There was a loud click as his leg slotted back into position, and he let out a furious howl.

"You'll need to stay here and rest for a while."

Mistlefur went over to one of the nooks in the den and brought out some small black seeds.

"Eat these. They'll help with the pain."

Cloudpaw licked up the seeds and began to get drowsy. Dewkit was watching the whole procedure with wide eyes, fascinated.

"Sunpaw! We're leaving for the gathering!"

Mallowleaf called, poking her head into the medicine cat's den. Sunpaw swiped her tongue over Cloudpaw's ear and ran out. Snowstar was waiting with the other cats, and he started walking off once Sunpaw came out.

"Are you excited?"

Muddypaw slowed his pace and padded along with Sunpaw.

"You bet!"

Sunpaw bounced along, Muddypaw purring with amusement. Sunpaw was a couple of tail-lengths ahead of Muddypaw, and she nearly bashed into Blazepelt.

"Watch where you're going!"

The old she-cat's tone was light. She had a soft spot for Sunpaw and her brother Cloudpaw. Fourtrees was just ahead, and they came across ThunderClan as they crossed into EarthClan territory.

"Greetings Snowstar."

Bluestar dipped her head as it was Snowstar's territory that she was crossing. Snowstar dipped his own head, and the two leaders padded at the front while the two Clans mingled.

"Hey, it's you!"

The grey cat from earlier that day padded over to Sunpaw. Sunpaw purred and lightly head-butted his flank.

"Who's your friend?"

Muddypaw padded slightly ahead of Sunpaw to get a better look at the ThunderClan cat.

"Oh, Muddypaw, this is…?"

"I'm Greypaw! And I think you've already met my friend, Firepaw!"

A deep ginger tom cat came over beside Greypaw and dipped his head shyly. Sunpaw took a moment to recognise him.

"Rusty! How are you?"

"Sunpaw! I'm Firepaw now, a ThunderClan apprentice!"

The ginger tom raised his head proudly. Muddypaw grunted and trotted on ahead, leaving Sunpaw with the two ThunderClan cats.

"That's my friend Muddypaw."

They reached Fourtrees and an even bigger group of cats were mingling. Sunpaw gasped. She had never seen so many cats in one place before.

"How's your brother?"

Greypaw asked Sunpaw as they sat down in front of the great rock. Firepaw sat beside them, and Sunpaw turned her head to face them.

"Oh, Cloudpaw dislocated his leg, and Mistlefur and I put it back into place."

Greypaw winced.

"Sounds painful!"

"It certainly is!"

A spotted queen came over with Mistlefur and Runningnose. Sunpaw hissed at the ShadowClan medicine cat, and he gave her a cold glare.

"Sunpaw, you already know Runningnose. This is Spottedleaf, the ThunderClan medicine cat."

Mistlefur introduced them.

"Who are your friends?"

She looked at Firepaw and Greypaw curiously.

"This is Greypaw and Rusty-err, I mean Firepaw!"

Sunpaw corrected herself quickly. She still thought of Firepaw as the plump kittypet Rusty who she found crossing her territory. It was hard to imagine him as a warrior apprentice.

"Hush! The Gathering is starting!"

Blazepelt grumbled at the talking cats. Sunpaw sighed and looked up at the great oaks, waiting for the Clan leaders to start speaking.

"Snowstar? Would you like to go first?"

Bluestar asked the white leader of EarthClan politely. Snowstar nodded and stepped forward.

"We have two new apprentices this moon! Sunpaw and her brother Cloudpaw, who couldn't join us tonight."

Sunpaw bowed her head shyly as Mistlefur nudged her flank.

"We also have a new warrior! Swallowtail!"

Swallowtail stood up as the whole of EarthClan cheered his name. Sunpaw purred, watching the proud warrior. Greypaw nosed her shoulder.

"What happened to your ear?"

Sunpaw looked at him.

"Do you remember Sunkit coming into your camp?"

Greypaw thought for a moment before nodding. Sunpaw dipped her head shyly, realising that Greypaw was one of the bigger kits.

"You're Sunkit? An eagle ripped it, right?"

Sunpaw flinched but nodded looking at Firepaw, who seemed horrified.

"The cat who led me and Cloudpaw out of camp was Swallowpaw. Well, Swallowtail now!"

Greypaw shook his head and let out a mrrow of amusement. Firepaw's whiskers twitched, stifling a purr. Blazepelt gave them a look of disgust, and when the Gathering was over, she went off with a few of the other elders.

"See you again sometime Sunpaw!"

Firepaw and Greypaw called, waving their tails in farewell. Sunpaw did the same, bouncing along beside a silent Muddypaw.

"That was awesome! I can't wait to go to another Gathering!"

~Author: Another chapter. Not too many chapters left until Sunpaw is a warrior. Don't worry, there will be a lot when she is a warrior and leader, including the journey across the mountains. Please keep reading and review and sending in your OCs! Bye for now!~


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sunpaw stretched and yawned, shaking scraps of moss from her fur. It had been five sunrises since her first Gathering, and Cloudpaw was still huffy after missing it.

"Come on Sunpaw, we'll be late!"

Muddypaw and Flowerstem were going to patrol the ThunderClan border with Sunpaw and Hawkclaw, and Sunpaw still hated getting up for the dawn patrols.

"Coming!"

She called, jumping over Fernpaw to make her way out of the den. Dovepelt and Cloudpaw were waiting with Hawkclaw, but Muddypaw and his mentor were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Muddypaw and Flowerstem?"

Sunpaw asked, looking around the camp curiously. Dovepelt huffed and started walking towards the edge of camp.

"Muddypaw and Shiningpaw are training together. Me and Cloudpaw are joining you on the dawn patrol."

The white queen informed them, padding several tail-lengths ahead of the others. Sunpaw yawned and trotted after her with Cloudpaw by her side.

"Watch out for the Thunderpath!"

Hawkclaw warned them as they approached the black Thunderpath. Huge monsters rumbled past, shaking the ground as they moved on their round black paws.

"The border isn't too far from here. But then, Sunpaw would know."

He purred with amusement. The golden apprentice scuffed her paws on the ground, reminded of her little excursion into ThunderClan territory.

"Greetings, Hawkclaw."

A large white cat stood at the border, dipping his head respectfully to the brown tabby warrior.

"Whitestorm. What's the problem?"

Hawkclaw asked. Sunpaw recognised Whitestorm from the day he and Lionheart brought Rusty into their Clan.

"We think that one of our apprentices may have ran into your territory. Firepaw, to be exact. Have you seen him?"

Hawkclaw shook his head, and Sunpaw lifted her nose to see if she could catch Firepaw's scent. She opened her mouth slightly to taste the air, but still, no luck.

"If we see him we'll take him back!"

Dovepelt promised, already beginning to leave. Hawkclaw marked the nearest tree and went after her, the two apprentices lagging behind.

"Psst! Sunpaw!"

Sunpaw twitched her ear as she heard something whisper her name. She spotted a patch of ginger in the nearest holly bush and jumped at it, wincing as the spiky leaves scratched her pelt.

"Firepaw?"

Firepaw seemed thinner, and his eyes were wide with fear.

"We found something on your territory!"

He alerted her. Sunpaw gasped, Cloudpaw pushing his way in beside them.

"Hawkclaw! Dovepelt!"

The grey apprentice called, oblivious that Firepaw and Sunpaw didn't want to be disturbed.

"What?"

Dovepelt snapped, poking her head in between the EarthClan apprentices.

"I found something on your territory that you need to see!"

Firepaw warned them, starting to get up and leave. Dovepelt opened her mouth to object, but the other cats were padding behind Firepaw.

"Am I the only cat with an ounce of sense?"

She grumbled, following them towards the Thunderpath. A large Twoleg monster was sitting by the Thunderpath, a large Twoleg standing in front of it. A little Twoleg kit was holding a small grey bundle, but the bundle was struggling.

"Greypaw!"

Sunpaw exclaimed, realising that it was her friend captured by the Twolegs. She itched to bolt out there and rescue him, but that could carry great dangers.

"I'll help Greypaw, and you guys distract the big Twoleg!"

Sunpaw said, forming a plan in her mind. Everyone except Cloudpaw nodded, and her brother narrowed his eyes.

"I'm helping you rescue Greypaw!"

He informed her. Sunpaw was about to disagree, when Firepaw let out a gasp.

"We have to hurry!"

The Twolegs were getting ready to go, and soon it would be too late to save their friend. Dovepelt, Hawkclaw and Firepaw howled, darting around in front of the big Twoleg. Sunpaw and Cloudpaw streaked towards the Twoleg kit, which clutched Greypaw tighter.

"Let him go!"

Sunpaw yowled, raking her claws down its leg. It howled and dropped Greypaw, and the big Twoleg came over. It grabbed Cloudpaw, hurling him into the belly of the Twoleg monster.

"No!"

Sunpaw leaped up to join her brother, scrambling to get her feet up. The big Twoleg grabbed her by the scruff and threw her in, and she landed with a dull thud.

"Wha…?"

She stood up, dazed, and the Twoleg closed the only way out, shutting Sunpaw and Cloudpaw inside the monster. Sunpaw stumbled over to look out, and saw that they were moving.

"Sunpaw!"

Cloudpaw couldn't see his sister in the gloom, and he bounded over to the window.

"Sunpaw!"

He looked at Sunpaw, his eyes wide with horror. Sunpaw flattened her ears as the monster jerked, throwing her against one of the fuzzy walls. _So this is what Foxtail warned me about! _Sunpaw thought as she picked herself up, only to be thrown to the other side. _This is the danger I had to face…_

~Author: Right, short chapter, I know, but the next two or three will be longer! I promise! So, Sunpaw and Cloudpaw have been captured by Twolegs, and the next couple of chapters will be about their lives in Twolegplace and then returning to camp. Please keep reading and review, I need more OCs! Ta-ta for now!~


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sunpaw woke up, looking around blearily. At first she couldn't understand where she was, but then she remembered. She and her brother Cloudpaw had been captured by the Twolegs after rescuing Greypaw.

"Sunpaw?"

Sunpaw turned her head at the sound of Cloudpaw's voice. Sunpaw had no idea how long they had been moving for, but now the sky was starting to turn grey.

"Wh-where are we?"

Cloudpaw stumbled over to Sunpaw, tripping over her tail.

"We were taken by Twolegs!"

Sunpaw flopped back down miserably, feeling defeated. At least they got to rescue Greypaw before they were captured.

"How are we going to get home?"

Cloudpaw's eyes were wide with fear, and his voice trembled. Sunpaw felt awful for dragging her brother into this mess.

"I don't know."

She curled up into a tight ball, squeezing her eyes shut in hope that this was all just a nightmare…

*Sunpaw's Dream*

_Sunpaw opened her eyes, feeling ecstatic that she was back in the forest. That is, until she saw Foxtail waiting for her. The old she-cat limped over to Sunpaw, looking down at her._

"_Foxtail? It wasn't a dream?"_

_Sunpaw asked sadly, looking down at her paws when the old cat nodded. Sunpaw felt utterly defeated, and her ears drooped._

"_I'm going to die in Twolegplace a kittypet!"_

_Sunpaw wailed, howling at the sky. Foxtail's fur bristled, and she leaped to her paws._

"_No!"_

_Sunpaw was shocked by the venom in her voice._

"_You will not die a kittypet! You have a destiny to fulfil! A prophecy to complete!"_

_Sunpaw reeled backwards, shocked. A prophecy? But she was just a regular apprentice…_

"_StarClan will guide you out of Twolegplace, and back to the forest."_

_Foxtail began to fade, as did the rest of the forest. Sunpaw jumped to her paws, looking around desperately._

"_No, don't go! Tell me about my prophecy!"_

*End of dream*

"Sunpaw? Sunpaw!"

Sunpaw eyes shot open, and she pushed herself up onto her paws. Cloudpaw stood over her, his eyes full of concern. Sunpaw shook her head, trying to clear it.

"Are you ok? You were yowling in your sleep."

Sunpaw looked up at her brother, but found that she couldn't tell him about the prophecy. It was personal. Just for her.

"I'm fine."

Suddenly, the monster lurched to a stop, throwing Sunpaw and Cloudpaw to the back of their fuzzy cage. The front of the cage opened, and Sunpaw braced herself to leap. The monster grabbed her by the scruff, and unceremoniously carried her into the nest.

"Sunpaw!"

Sunpaw wriggled around to try and get a better look to see her brother, but the Twoleg's grip was too strong.

"Cloudpaw!"

Sunpaw writhed and squirmed, until the Twoleg finally set her down on hard ground inside the nest. Sunpaw scrambled towards the exit, but the ground was so slippery that she fell down, her legs sprawled in all directions.

"Ow!"

Sunpaw grunted, desperately trying to get up, but slipping every time. One of the small female Twolegs came over and picked her up, setting her gently on four paws.

"Where are we?"

Cloudpaw was standing on the ground, hesitant to move after what happened to his sister. Sunpaw moved one paw slowly, discovering that if you went slow enough, you could move and not fall.

"Twolegplace. One of the nests."

She made her way to Cloudpaw at a snail's pace, nearly sliding down several times.

"We have to escape!"

Sunpaw said decisively, looking around for any exits that they could use. It was only Cloudpaw who jolted her into reality.

"How are we going to get home?"

That struck a blow. Truthfully, Sunpaw didn't know. For once, the spunky apprentice had no idea what to do.

~Author: I know, really short, but I was out of inspiration, ok? Next chapter will be them either escaping or trying to escape (not sure which) and then the next chapter will be them actually making the journey home. Please keep reading and review I NEED MORE OCs! Ta-ta for now!~


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Cloudpaw sighed as he looked up at the window ledge. His sister Sunpaw had sat there almost constantly since they arrived in Twolegplace three sunrises ago, and Cloudpaw knew that she was trying to come up with an escape plan.

"Sunpaw, why don't we go outside?"

Cloudpaw suggested, trying to lure Sunpaw away from her precious window. It was the only place she would sit in the whole nest.

"No point. Fences around the grass."

Sunpaw's voice was dull, and her head was bent. The usually energetic apprentice had become so lethargic in the time they had been there, Cloudpaw was beginning to doubt that it was his sister.

"But we could dig under the fences!"

Cloudpaw pressed. Sunpaw looked up, her eyes blank and staring. She didn't seem too excited.

"Maybe."

Cloudpaw sighed, pattering out through the little flap in the door and trotting across the enclosed area. The grass was shorn and neat; not a weed in sight. It wasn't natural. The fence was made of metal; hard and impossible to break through. It was an effective prison.

"Hiya!"

A plump black and white cat balanced on the top of the metal fence, looking down at Cloudpaw.

"I'm Smudge! Who are you?"

The cat asked, peering down into the area. Cloudpaw fluffed up his fur defensively; he didn't know if Smudge was hostile or not.

"Cloudpaw."

The tom widened his eyes, wobbling slightly.

"Are you a wild cat?"

Cloudpaw nodded, glancing back at the window. Sunpaw looked at him before jumping down, and a moment later the flap in the door was disturbed.

"Yes, we are."

"We?"

Smudge looked confused until he spotted Sunpaw pad over to Cloudpaw, glaring up at him.

"I'm Sunpaw of EarthClan!"

She announced, puffing her chest out proudly. Smudge looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he looked down at the apprentices.

"Do you know a cat called Rusty?"

He asked tentatively. Cloudpaw shook his head, but Sunpaw's eyes lit up.

"You mean Firepaw? We were captured rescuing his friend!"

She told him. Smudge sighed wistfully, then alarmed.

"Is Rusty ok? Wait…you were captured?"

His eyes bugged out, and Sunpaw was miffed that he was concerned about Firepaw instead of the kidnapped apprentices.

"Yes, Firepaw is fine. And we were stolen from the forest."

Smudge looked behind him, and jumped down from the fence. Sunpaw sighed and flopped down on the grass, dejected.

"I'll be back tomorrow!"

Smudge called from the other side of the fence. Cloudpaw was unsure if he wanted to meet Smudge again, but he lifted Sunpaw's spirits, which was incredible. He sighed and curled up in a small ball, closing his eyes and hoping for a meaning from StarClan.

*Cloudpaw's Dream*

_Cloudpaw woke in the EarthClan camp, with a large tawny cat in front of him. He recognised the tom as Tawnystar, the former leader of EarthClan._

"_Tawnystar!"_

_Cloudpaw realised that he was hiding in the shadows, so he chose to watch the scene unfold. Sunpaw bounded over to the huge cat, her ears flat and eyes wide._

"_Tawnystar! Foxtail said something about a prophecy!"_

_Prophecy? Why hadn't Sunpaw told him? He was curious as to what it was._

"_Not yet, young Sunpaw. It is not my place to tell you."_

_Tawnystar said calmly, and Cloudpaw felt a wave of frustration wash over him. Not just for him, but for his sister. Sunpaw must be dying of curiosity by now, especially as it was her prophecy._

"_When will I know?"_

_Sunpaw whined, scraping dirt from the ground angrily. Tawnystar sighed and looked down at the apprentice; his expression unreadable._

"_When the time comes."_

_Tawnystar turned his huge head to where Cloudpaw was hiding, and Cloudpaw felt his piercing gaze on his fur. Scared, he turned tail and fled, never turning back._

*End of Dream*

Cloudpaw gasped, looking over at Sunpaw, who was also stirring. He wondered if he had just been in her dream. Was that even possible. The sky was deep violet; Silverpelt shining down on them.

"Cloudpaw?"

Sunpaw raised her head, looking blearily at her brother. Cloudpaw felt his heart speed up, nervous that Sunpaw knew he had seen her with Tawnystar.

"We must escape! Tomorrow!"

Her voice was urgent, and that made Cloudpaw feel much better. The spirited she-cat was back, replacing the lethargic mess that was there for the past few days.

"I know. I know."

***Time Skip: Next Morning***

Cloudpaw hurtled into the enclosed grassy area after his sister. She had quickly regained her energy, and he could tell that she was desperate to meet Smudge again and find a way to escape.

"Smudge!"

The plump tom was waiting on the fence, and he purred with amusement.

"Hello Sunpaw, Cloudpaw!"

He hopped down into their area, padding over to them. He didn't smell right. Not like a tom.

"Tell me about the forest. I want to know about Rusty's new life."

Cloudpaw wondered if Smudge had been Firepaw's friend when he was a kittypet. Smudge probably missed him.

"It's great! We catch our own food, and share the forest between the five Clans! We are responsible for each other, taking care of ourselves!"

Sunpaw purred, bouncing up and down. Cloudpaw suspected that she was full of anticipation about going back. Would Snowstar want them back?

"But don't you get sick?"

Smudge asked, his eyes huge. Sunpaw dropped her gaze and nodded sadly, but then looked back up.

"Yes, but our medicine cats are the best! My friend Dewkit is going to be Mistlefur's apprentice! They know every herb, and can cure almost everything!"

She sighed, daydreaming about when they got back. Had the Clan been searching for them? Had Dovepelt and Hawkclaw told Snowstar what happened? Did anyone care?

"Listen Smudge, we need to get out of here!"

Sunpaw said urgently, kneading the ground with her forepaws. Smudge looked at them sadly, and nodded.

"I know just the cat to help you out. I…I'll miss you guys…"

Sunpaw tilted her head, pushing her muzzle into Smudge's flank sympathetically.

"We'll miss you too, but we belong with our Clan."

Smudge nodded and leaped up onto the fence, disappearing into his nest. Sunpaw watched him go, her eyes clouded with grief. Smudge had been a good friend to them in Twolegplace, and both EarthClan apprentices would miss him greatly…

~Author: Hooray! A decent chapter! Sunpaw and Cloudpaw will escape next chapter with the help of a new cat. Please send in OCs! I need more! Can somebody give me the kittypet? Best kittypet name will be used!

The reference 'Not like a tom' come from book 1, Into the Wild. Bluestar tells Firepaw that he is 'still a tom' because he hasn't been to the Cutter yet aka he hasn't been neutered. Smudge was Rusty's best friend as a kittypet as well. You should really know this…but oh well…

IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! CELEBRATE WITH ME! REVIEW! READ! BYE!~


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sunpaw waited impatiently for Smudge's return. It had gone from sunrise to sunhigh, and the plump tom had gone to fetch the one cat who could help them escape Twolegplace, and Sunpaw was anxious to get out of this place.

"Sunpaw! Cloudpaw!"

Smudge was perched on the fence once again, accompanied by a brown tabby with a white splodge on its chest. A long scar stretched from one ear to its jaw, and its gaze was cold and fearless.

"This is Muffin. She can lead you back to the forest."

Sunpaw snorted with laughter at the cat's name. Muffin? What a stupid name!

"Something funny mange-pelt?"

Muffin snarled, her fur fluffed up and bristling with barely controlled fury. Sunpaw recoiled, fearful. This was not one of the soft kittypets like Smudge. This was a warrior living as a kittypet!

"N-no."

Sunpaw stammered, looking down at her paws. Muffin relaxed, her fur settling back down. She looked down at the two apprentices with amusement.

"We must leave now. The Twolegs won't know anything."

Twolegs? Mange-pelt? This was definitely no ordinary kittypet…Sunpaw looked over at Smudge. His eyes were dull and he drooped visibly.

"We'll still visit Smudge!"

Sunpaw reassured him, pushing her nose into his flank. Cloudpaw watched on, feeling how sad Sunpaw was to leave behind her new friend.

"Come on now. Smudge will be fine."

Muffin had leaped onto the fence with perfect ease, looking softly down at Sunpaw. The three remaining cats leaped onto the fence and into Smudge's garden, but that was as far as Smudge went.

"Good-bye Smudge!"

Sunpaw waved her tail in farewell to her new friend, before joining Muffin and Cloudpaw in the next garden.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

Muffin asked Sunpaw gently, almost seeming nice for a moment. Sunpaw nodded sadly studying her paws.

"Try leaving a whole life behind."

Sunpaw looked up in shock, but Muffin had already bounded across the garden and was waiting on the next fence for them. Cloudpaw exchanged a glance with his sister before joining Muffin on the fence. They dropped into another garden, where a heavily pregnant tabby lounged beneath a bush.

"Don't hurt me!"

She curled up in a tight ball, her eyes wide with fear. Muffin padded over to her, pressing her nose to the tabby's forehead.

"We're just passing through. Don't worry Princess."

Beckoning with her tail, Muffin brought them out of the last garden, and they landed on scorched and dead grass beside a Thunderpath.

"Why have you brought us here?"

Sunpaw demanded fiercely, reeling back as monster roared past. Muffin barely seemed fazed, the monster blowing her fur back.

"To take you back home."

Muffin sighed, curling up in a ball beside the Thunderpath. Sunpaw and Cloudpaw looked down at her incredulously.

"Aren't we going?"

"You two are. I'm staying here."

Sunpaw and Cloudpaw looked down at Muffin in dismay. Their guide was now abandoning them in the middle of Twolegplace, and by a Thunderpath at that!

"You can't leave us here!"

Sunpaw wailed miserably. Muffin looked up at the golden she-cat sadly.

"Don't tempt me. I can never go back."

"What do you mean?"

Cloudpaw asked. There was something that Muffin wasn't telling them, and Sunpaw was determined to find it out.

"I had to leave a life behind. I had to leave ShadowClan."

There! Sunpaw recoiled from the sharp-tongued queen. A ShadowClan warrior? Though she could hardly be called a warrior anymore…

"What is your warrior name?"

Sunpaw demanded. Muffin looked up at her, grief clouding her vision.

"Rosepaw. My apprentice name was Rosepaw."

Muffin was only an apprentice when she was taken! Just like the two EarthClan cats. No wonder she was helping them. She didn't want them to suffer the same fate.

"Tell me one thing."

She pleaded, looking up at Cloudpaw and Sunpaw. Sunpaw looked at her brother and then back at Muffin.

"Blackpaw of ShadowClan…what is his warrior name?"

Sunpaw was confused at her request. Blackpaw? There was no Blackpaw in ShadowClan…Oh!

"Blackfoot. He's the deputy."

Muffin nodded proudly, laying her chin on her forepaws in defeat. She and Blackfoot had obviously been good friends…

"Tell him Rosepaw said hello."

Muffin jumped up and forced the two apprentices onto the Thunderpath, leaping back onto the right side. Instinct kicked in, and Sunpaw and Cloudpaw bolted across, landing safely in the bracken on the other side of the Thunderpath.

"Come on Muffin! You belong with ShadowClan!"

Sunpaw yowled, motioning with her tail for the tabby queen to join the apprentices on the other side of the Thunderpath. Muffin hesitated, then bolted across the Thunderpath at such a speed, it could rival the fastest cats in WindClan!

"My name is not Muffin!"

The elder cat wriggled out of her collar, tearing it to shreds and dropping it at Sunpaw's paws. She raised her head high, pride shining in them.

"I am Rosepaw of ShadowClan!"

She hurled herself into the bracken, Sunpaw and Cloudpaw following close behind. It felt good to have the earth between their paws, the air unspoiled by Twoleg pollution…

"Hurry up!"

Dusk was beginning to fall, and Rosepaw had gained speed. She was a great runner, and probably a magnificent hunter. Suddenly she stopped, her ears flicking to tell the apprentices to be quiet. She lowered into a hunter's crouch, muscles bunched and ready to pounce.

"Reeow!"

Rosepaw had launched herself onto an unknown cat, and she batted playfully at its ears with sheathed claws. The cat below her was pure white, except for one black paw…

"Get off me you intruder!"

Blackfoot howled, trying in vain to dislodge the excited queen from his stomach. Rosepaw didn't look like she was going anywhere soon, and her eyes were shining.

"You can't have forgotten me already, have you Blackpaw?"

Blackfoot squinted up at Rosepaw carefully, trying to identify her. His eyes lit up with recognition, and he pushed his nose into her foreleg.

"Rosepaw!"

Rosepaw got off him, bouncing around playfully. She seemed to have bundles of energy and Blackfoot and her began wrestling.

"You better go now!"

She told Sunpaw and Cloudpaw, lightly clamping her jaws around the leg with Blackfoot's black foot. The two apprentices nodded, leaping across the boundary and into EarthClan territory.

"Thank you Muffin!"

Sunpaw called, and the last thing she heard bounding through the vegetation was a yowl of:

"My name is Rosepaw, NOT Muffin!"

Sunpaw and Cloudpaw raced to their camp, anticipation giving them newfound strength. They burst through the barrier, only stopping when they fell in the stream. Dewkit looked at Sunpaw curiously, squeaking happily when she recognised the torn ear.

"It's Sunpaw! Sunpaw and Cloudpaw are home!"

~Author: Done! Good news! I will be randomly updating over the next two weeks due to my Easter holidays! NOBODY REVIEWED MY NEW CHAPTERS! NOBODY HAS REVIEWING SINCE THE START OF **MARCH! MARCH! **Please review, or am I not doing a good enough job? *sad face* If I don't get reviews soon, then I may not accept any OCs. Just a warning. I need to construct a whole Clan, and over many season in the story, I will have to keep creating more cats. Your reviews are very important to me, and I feel sad when I don't get any. Please review and read.~


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: Gore in this chapter once you reach the #. Skip to the & to reach the end of gore.**

**Chapter 14**

Sunpaw sighed. Dewkit and Hollowberry had finally given her a break from the questions. Hollowberry's kits were due soon, and the golden tabby queen was very protective of all the younger cats.

"Relax Hollowberry! It's not good for the kits!"

Mallowleaf chided gently, guiding Hollowberry back to the bramble nursery. Berryclaw sighed, gathering her three kits with her tail and led them inside as well.

"Fill up on rabbit droppings, kittypet?"

Fernpaw snarled, stalking past Sunpaw with her nose in the air. Sunpaw heard an amused snort behind her. Shiningpaw padded up behind Sunpaw.

"Don't worry. She's just huffy because Muddypaw missed you."

Shiningpaw padded up to the Meeting Tree, sitting beside her brother and Fernpaw. Sunpaw was jolted out of her trance by a sudden realisation. It was their warrior ceremony.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Meeting Tree for a Clan meeting!"

Snowstar yowled from the tree, looking down at the gathering cats with his glittering green eyes. Sunpaw scrambled over to sit with Palestripe and Thorntail near the front, Cloudpaw settled between Dovepelt and Thorntail.

"Flowerstem, has your apprentice learnt the warrior code?"

Flowerstem stood up, her eyes shining with pride. She raised her head proudly and spoke clearly.

"He has."

"Very well. Muddypaw, stand forward! Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Muddypaw got up, trembling with excitement, and stood forward, closer to Snowstar.

"I promise."

"From this day on, you shall be known as Muddystream! May StarClan guide your path."

Muddystream went back to sit next to Shiningpaw, and his sister was itching to get up and join her brother as a warrior.

"Duskstorm, has your apprentice learnt the warrior code?"

Duskstorm dipped his head in agreement, and Shiningpaw moved forward, her steps light and bouncy.

"Shiningpaw, stand forward! Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do. I promise!"

"Then from this day on, you shall be known as Shiningheart! May StarClan guide your path, whatever you decide."

Shiningheart sat down beside Muddystream, her tail tip twitching with sheer excitement. Now for the last apprentice to be made a warrior.

"Palestripe! Has you apprentice learned the warrior code?"

Palestripe got up, looking at Fernpaw, his expression unreadable. He nodded his head to Snowstar, sitting down.

"Fernpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!"

"Then you shall now be known as Fernstripe! May StarClan guide your path, and help with your decisions."

As Fernstripe was sitting down, the sound of thundering pawsteps came closer to the camp. A pure white warrior skidded into the clearing, his eyes wide with panic.

"Whitestorm! What business brings you into our camp?"

Snowstar and Whitestorm were almost identical, except for the fact that Snowstar was slightly bigger, and Whitestorm's shoulders were broader.

"ShadowClan have attacked the camp! We need help!"

Snowstar narrowed his gaze, and Sunpaw felt a rush of terror surge through her. Was Rosepaw there too?

"Come on!"

Snowstar leapt down, and the cats knew what to do. The nursery queens began closing the nursery, blocking the kits, Hollowberry and Palestripe inside. The elders hobbled into their den, the youngest ones waiting outside should any cat enter the camp. Most of the warriors and apprentices prepared to fight, but Swallowtail, Flowerstem and Dovepelt guarded the elders den.

"This is so exciting!"

Sunpaw raced alongside her brother as they streaked across EarthClan territory and across the ThunderClan border. Sunpaw could smell ShadowClan scents, and the thick fear-scent coming from ThunderClan.

"Quickly!"

They arrived, forming a semi-circle around the bramble barrier that framed the ThunderClan camp. You could hear the cats yowling inside the camp. Fur bristling, Snowstar howled the feared words to his cats:

"EarthClan! ATTACK!"

Screeching, the EarthClan warriors burst through the barrier and into the mass of writhing fur. Sunpaw felt claws score through her torn ear, and with a scream of fury, she launched herself onto her attacker, a thickset tabby tom.

"RREEOOWW!"

#

Sunpaw sank her teeth into the tom's shoulder, ripping through tendons and sinking down to the bone. The tom howled in pain, ripping his leg free and doing even more damage. The battle didn't end there.

Teeth sank into her bad ear, tearing through the flesh. Sunpaw raked her claws across her attacker's muzzle, sending them screaming into the thicket of battle. Whirling around, the golden apprentice spotted a tabby tom pinning Greypaw to the ground, preparing to rip his throat out.

Howling, Sunpaw sank her claws into the tabby's shoulders, right through the muscle and scoring the bone. Flipping him onto his back, Sunpaw paddled her hind paws down his belly with sharp claws, ripping the skin apart. She released him, looking for her next victim.

Two stocky warriors were trying to force their way into the nursery, Frostfur was the only obstacle. Sunpaw skidded to a halt beside her, her fore paw flashing out and raking her claws across his eye. Blood spurted out onto Sunpaw's golden fur, and bit the warrior's front paw viciously, destroying tendons and ripping ligaments apart.

"Thank you, young cat!"

Frostfur swiped a paw at her attacker's muzzle, and slashing his nose. Blood splattered Frostfur's snowy white pelt, and red stained her claws and muzzle.

"It's Sunpaw."

Frostfur recognised the kit with the torn ear from so many moons ago, and the golden she-cat flung herself into the heat of battle.

"Firepaw!"

Sunpaw recognised the flaming apprentice, and he was battling a huge tom twice his size.

Sunpaw leaped onto him, ripping his ear to shreds so that it resembled her own torn ear, but much, much worse. Whirling around, she scraped her back claws down the tom's spine, and then clamped her jaws around his tail.

She felt a bone crack beneath her teeth, and using her claws to steady the tail, she tore a huge chunk, muscles and all. The tom screeched in pain, and fled the battle.

"Brokenstar is leaving!"

One of the ShadowClan warriors wailed, and the battle was frozen. Suddenly, the ShadowClan warriors yowled in panic, fleeing the battle, tripping over each other in their haste. Sunpaw let out a triumphant howl of victory, and became aware of every cat staring at her.

"You defeated Brokenstar!"

Cloudpaw whispered, eyes wide in horror and shock. A huge chunk of flesh was missing from his foreleg, and he had a giant gash on his flank.

"We thank EarthClan for its assistance."

Bluestar dipped her head to Snowstar, and the white leader began to head out of the tunnel. He had a large gash along his left flank, a bite mark on his tail and a scratch along his muzzle.

No cat escaped without injury. Muddystream had a long scratch down his face, tracing from one ear to his jawline, like Rosepaw's. A pawful of fur was missing from his right shoulder, and he had several gashes oozing blood from his back.

Shiningheart had a claw mark that missed her eye by a millimetre, and the tip of her tail was missing. She had a puncture hole in her ear and several pawfuls of fur were missing.

Fernstripe was missing the top off one ear, and she was limping due to a gash on her left back leg. One of her claws had been ripped out, and blood was gushing from her front paw.

And as for Sunpaw, well: her poor ear was ripped even more, and she had a large gash running down her left side. Dried blood caked her fur, most of it from her enemies. They had bared the worst of the injuries; all the others had scratches and fur missing.

Trudging home, EarthClan were exhausted yet victorious. They pushed their way into the EarthClan camp, greeted to the sounds of wailing from the queens. Dovepelt had a vicious slash across her nose, and Berryclaw was wailing miserably.

"My kits! My poor kits!"

Berryclaw howled, digging her claws into the earth. One of her ears was torn like Sunpaw's, and looking around, Sunpaw realised that every cat bore battle marks. That meant…

"ShadowClan warriors attacked the camp while you were away. They took Berryclaw's kits and Hollowberry is refusing to let anyone near her kits."

Dovepelt explained, more screeching coming from Berryclaw. How would ShadowClan know if EarthClan was away? They would have to…

"Oh no!"

A cold feeling of dread seeped through Sunpaw's blood caked fur. ShadowClan had a spy in EarthClan. And there was no way of telling who it was.

~Author: Ooooooh bad ShadowClan! Lots of gore in that chapter, but I DID warn you. A couple more chapters until something super exciting happens, so keep reading and Pretty Please will someone REVIEW? Need more OCs. Will continue to need OCs to the end. Ta-ta for now!~


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Sunpaw was horrified at the idea of a spy in the camp. Who could it be? Duskstorm was pretty shady, and Fernstripe was quite spiteful… No! Sunpaw wouldn't start blaming cats for no good reason!

"I want to play with Dewkit!"

Acornkit's high pitched squeaking could be heard from inside the nursery, and then she was shushed by Hollowberry. Berryclaw was distraught, and Mistlefur had taken her to the medicine cat's den to help her calm down. Palestripe seemed to be shocked, but he looked much calmer than all the other cats.

"We must get the kits back!"

Dovepelt mewed decisively, licking the gash in her side. Blood stained her snowy pelt, and the wounds were still bleeding lightly.

"Not right now. We're too weak and beat up."

Duskstorm told her firmly, blood oozing from his scratches to prove his point. Dovepelt nodded, limping over to the elder's den. Blazepelt was struggling to breathe, and One-ear was lying on the ground, still.

"One-ear!"

Sunpaw wailed, dashing over to the lifeless elder. His eyes were glassy and staring, his frame limp. Sunpaw bowed her head, knowing he was dead.

"We did everything we could."

Swallowtail limped over, careful not to put his front right paw on the ground. Sunpaw buried her nose in One-ear's cold fur, snuffling miserably. His death was unnecessary, as was the loss of the kits.

"We must get back the kits. That is our main priority."

Volewhisker told them all. The dusty brown deputy had a few scratches, but nothing compared to Sunpaw and her brother.

"You plan that. Sunpaw, Cloudpaw, Shiningheart, Muddystream and Fernstripe, into my den."

Mistlefur demanded, the worst injured cats limping over to the medicine cat's den. She began tending their wounds, chewing up herbs and slathering them on wounds to stop infection from setting in.

"Sunpaw, have you got ants in your pelt?"

Mistlefur sighed, trying to put a poultice on Sunpaw. The golden apprentice was impatient to get out and help the kits.

"You can't go and help rescue the kits in this state, so sit still!"

Sunpaw obeyed, but only because she was so shocked.

"What? I have to help! Dewkit is my friend!"

She protested. Wriggling away from Mistlefur when she attempted to clean the wounds.

"You're in no state to go anywhere!"

Mistlefur snorted, turning her attention to Shiningheart's bitten tail. Muddystream had already gone out, and would probably be planning the rescue right now.

"Fox-dung! I'm going to help save those kits, and you can't stop me!"

Sunpaw yowled, fleeing from the den and nearly barrelling into Volewhisker.

"I want to help!"

Sunpaw wailed, knowing that she probably sounded like a whining kit. From the looks that Hawkclaw was giving her, she knew that she was making a scene.

"Very well. We are going to track any scent trails to the border and then attack at moonhigh."

Volewhisker informed her, stalking away to grab a piece of prey from the battered fresh-kill pile. Sunpaw bounced around excitedly, hopping into the apprentice's den to get some sleep before heading out at moonhigh.

***Sunpaw's Dream***

_Sunpaw padded through the camp, but it was not as she knew it. The dens were battered and destroyed. The fresh-kill pile was scattered everywhere, and blood was spotted on the ground. Something terrible had happened._

"_Sunpaw."_

_Sunpaw turned her head, and her heart ached when she saw One-ear. He looked healthy, his muscles strong and his pelt shining._

"_What happened here?"_

_Sunpaw asked, wondering if she was looking into the past. One-ear padded up beside her, looking at the wreckage with sadness in his eyes._

"_A terrible, unnecessary battle."_

"_Between who?"_

_Sunpaw demanded, once again surveying the wreckage that was the EarthClan camp._

"_That is for you to discover all too soon."_

"_You mean, this hasn't happened yet? This is the future?"_

_One-ear nodded sadly, and Sunpaw began to feel sick. This battle would happen – soon, according to One-ear – and many cats wold probably be injured, maybe even die, due to the amount of blood on the ground._

"_Remember Sunpaw, your enemies may not be obvious, but they are still there."_

***End of Dream***

With One-ear's ominous words still echoing in her ears, Sunpaw blinked herself awake. It was moonrise, so they would be heading off to the ShadowClan camp soon.

"Sunpaw?"

Volewhisker poked his head into the apprentices den. Sunpaw pushed herself to her feet, shaking her pelt. She padded out into the middle of the camp, over to where a large group of cats were waiting.

"We must leave soon. Eat before you leave."

Volewhisker urged them, and the cats disbanded. Flowerstem and Swallowtail shared a rabbit, clearly too nervous to eat an entire piece of prey each.

"Want to share?"

Muddystream dropped a fat sparrow on the ground beside Sunpaw, and she nodded gratefully.

"Thank you Muddystream."

Settling down to take a bite, Sunpaw looked around at the camp. Warriors and apprentices milled around, their pelts prickling with anticipation of what was to come.

"Are you nervous?"

Muddystream asked, spitting out a mouthful of feathers. Sunpaw purred in amusement before answering.

"A bit. But it will be so exciting, exploring enemy territory!"

Polishing off her meal swiftly, Sunpaw trotted over to join Volewhisker and the other cats.

"Ready to set off?"

The brown deputy asked. Sunpaw nodded confidently, sticking her nose in the air proudly.

"Then let's go."

~Author: Hey, just realised that I shouldn't be asking reviewers to submit OCs, so no more submitting OCs. Sorry for any confusion caused, and thanks for reading. Still review though, but with no OCs in them. Thanks a lot and hope that you continue to enjoy reading this! Ta-ta for now!

P.S there will be no more update for at least a month. I have lots of revision to do for some very large exams due in 4 weeks, so I need to study. But after that the update pattern will go back to normal. Please bear with me and continue reading the story!~


End file.
